


New beginings

by Butterkup



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterkup/pseuds/Butterkup
Summary: If Alex had to describe the barista at his favorite coffee  shop, it would be boring, too bad that's not how it stays.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	New beginings

If Alex had to describe the barista at his favorite coffee shop, it would be boring. He was this tall lanky thing with floppy dark hair and a flat voice that annoyed Alex whenever he came in. But he was always quick and had both his and Scott’s order out in under five minutes, so Alex dealt with him. Plus he was always kind to Scott whenever they came in, sneaking him a few cookies or a muffin whenever they came in together.

So far today had been like any other day, Alex had just gotten out of work from his job at the garage, and had stopped in at X-presso Joe’s for a little pick me up before dinner. There is a little chime as Alex enters the building, the barista was behind the counter as usual, wiping down the coffee machines. 

He’s greeted with a soft hello and is asked for his order. “One medium Cappuccino, a large strawberry mango smoothie, a large Americano and a small hot chocolate please.” Alex answers, pulling out his wallet. He had decided to be nice and pick up something for Armando and Angel who had been with Scott all day while the blond had been at work.

“That will be $17.34 please.”

Alex gives him a twenty, telling him to keep the change. The barista busies himself with making the drinks while Alex looks over the display case of goodies.

There is a small beep from his pocket, it’s a text from Armando, apparently Charles had already started dinner and it would be done soon so he needed to hurry up.

“Alex.” the Barista calls, placing the drink tray down on the counter, a small white goodie bag sitting next to it. When Alex asks about it, the brunette just picks up the rag he was previously cleaning with. “It’s almost closing time, they would have gone to waste.” And with that he turns around and heads to the back of the store.

With a shrug, the blond picks up his items and heads for home.

Scott was waiting outside for him when he arrived, Armando and Angel standing behind him. White bandages covered his eyes keeping them firmly shut. That was one thing Alex absolutely loathed about Scott’s mutation, while Alex could generate hot plasma rings from his whole body. Scott on the other hand could shoot red plasma beams from his eyes and there was no stopping them once his eyes were open.

Parking the car, the elder brother climbed the mansions front stairs up to Scott, cups and goodies in hand. He passed the baggie to Scott, who immediately dug into the bag as quickly as he could, pulling out a large sugar cookie. Scott brought it up to his nose, giving it a big sniff and then shoved half the cookie into his mouth before Alex even had a chance to stop him.

“Scottie c’mon you know you aren’t supposed to be eating too much junk before dinner, Wanda and Pietro are going to get jealous.”

Scott stopped shoveling the cookie into his mouth to raise his head, Alex knew that if he could see his brother’s eyes, they would be big and watery, the best/worst kind of puppy eyes.

With a sigh, Alex gave the younger the go ahead to finish, passing the drink tray to Armando.

“So how was work?” Armando questioned removing the Americano and then passing the tray to Angel.

“Was good, Exhausting but good.”

“No freak outs today?” Angel asked sipping from her smoothie , not even bothering to take it out of the tray.

“Nope.” He responded letting the P pop. “But some old woman tried sneaking her number into my wallet, check it out.”

Alex reached for his wallet that normally sat in his back pocket, but it wasn’t there.

“Shit, I must have left it on the counter at X-presso Joe’s.” Alex checked his phone, it was quarter to seven, he should have enough time to head back and grab his wallet before the cafe closed “Scott why don’t you head back inside and get ready for dinner while I head back to the cafe for my wallet, I shouldn't be too long okay?”

“Okay.” Scott responded around what remained of the sugar cookie.

...

Heading back to X-presso Joe’s didn’t take long but apparently it took long enough that the cafe was already dark and the doors where locked, he gave the doors a quick shake, but they wouldn’t budge and there was nothing he could do about it, he’d just have to get his wallet tomorrow.

Just as he turned to leave he heard the sound of a door opening from around the other side of the building, the barista guy must still be there! 

Alex began to wander around the side of the cafe to see if he could spot the brunette, and there he was, standing in front of the green dumpster holding a black trash bag in hand. 

Hopefully he would let Alex in long enough to grab his wallet. The blond took a step forward, when he noticed another man approach the barista from behind, he was dressed entirely in black and looked like he could break the nerdy looking boy like he was a toothpick.

The stranger reaches for the brunette, who in turn quickly whips around just out of reach, and that’s when Alex notices the stranger was not alone, he has two friends with him, one is holding a knife and the other, what looks to be a syringe. They move closer, when the barista suddenly swings the trash bag he was still carrying at the first guy, Alex didn’t know what in it, but it must have been heavy because he goes hurdling backwards.

The Man with the knife lunges at the barista next, forcing him backwards into the alley wall. The brunette looks pale as the first thug that he had hit with the trash bag was already back up shoving past the knife guy and grabbing a hold of the poor barista and shoving him into the alley wall, hard enough that Alex heard his skull bounce against the brick wall.

He’d almost forgotten about the third guy until he moved towards the brunette, syringe at the ready. ‘Okay.’ Alex thought to himself, it was definitely time to intervene. The blond took another step into the alley when he noticed the barista hunching in on himself and shoulders shaking, what was going on? Was he having a panic attack or something?

It looked like the first two thugs were starting to have a hard time holding the geeky boy as he began to thrash about now, knocking the second thug away and directly into the dumpster. Hard.

And that’s when Alex saw it, the barista was blue, honest to god blue, and furry too, his eyes a bright almost luminescent gold that glowed brightly in the dim alley. 

The first thug continues to try and hold the now blue man against the wall but even as dazed as he looked the barista continued to struggle as the guy with the syringe tries to come at him again.

‘Oh, hell.’ As fast as he can Alex books it fully into the alley, tackling the first thug away from the blue barista and to the ground. Thug #1 looks furious as he throws Alex away from him and tries to clamber up, but Alex is faster, making it to his feet first, socking the thug directly in the nose.

The Gushing of his blood makes the other man look like a raging bull, but that’s not stopping Alex, he’s taken on guys bigger than this before and he’s always come out on top. 

Leveraging his weight, Alex gets ready for the attack, the thug moves already angry and physically hurt, It doesn't take much, just a quick step to the side and the idiot runs face first into the brick wall of the alley, knocking himself out cold.

The third guy is still going at the blue boy, the two are rolling around on the ground as the thug waves the syringe like a knife and tries to plunge it into his neck. Even with this new form the barista is having a hard time, his movement sluggish and weak, which is not a sign. 

The good thing about the other guy being distracted is that he doesn’t notice Alex walk up the the two and deliver a swift kick to the guys head knocking him out and off of the other. 

The Barista looks even worse up close, his pupils are large and out of focus the is blood coming from somewhere near his i and he looks like he’s going to pass out any second.

The only good thing is that Hank, Alex reads off his apron, is starting to revert back to his normal lanky self, a splattering of bruises already forming along the side of his face and arms. 

God this looks even worse

“Hank, hey Hank?” Alex calls softly, but all the brunette does is lolle his head to the side to look at him. “You gotta stay awake okay? I’m going to call an ambulance and they’re going to get you the help you need.”

“Noooo.” he groans, trying to sit up, only for his arms to give out, making him crash to the ground if Alex hadn’t held onto him. “No hospital….. Don wan them.. Ta kno…..”

Alex understands a little, being a mutant isn’t necessarily a bad thing, not like it used to be, but it could still certainly complicate things. 

Hank’s eyes flutter for a moment before falling shut. “No, no, no, no. Hank wake up please, c’mon Hank….”

There is no response from the brunette, but he’s still breathing. Alex can see the soft rise and fall of his chest so that’s good. Shuffling the other male into his arms Alex stands maneuvering into a sort of bridal carry he heads to his car. He’s got to make it to the mansion as fast as possible, dialing Charles on the way to warn him and everyone else about what had happened and who he was bringing home


End file.
